What's A Soulmate?
by nvtl
Summary: It's getting dark at night and Natsu is having trouble putting his daughter to sleep. Out of nowhere he daughter ask him "what's a soulmate" How is Natsu going to answer her back? (All characters, quotes, and pictures rightfully belong to their owners)
1. What's a soulmate?

Author's note: Hello! I know the characters are out of characters . but I saw a video and it made me want to write this story. The video that inspired me and gave me the quotes is this one right here. watch?v=TSU8Zs0VvmI by enchantings. All characters rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima though I do wish he could make Lucy and Natsu a couple already D: I hope you guys enough the story btw sorry if the grammar sucks wasn't my forte in English.

 **Bold** = Natsu talking

 _Italic = Nashi talking_

* * *

On one peaceful night in Magnolia, a sleepy pinked hair girl refused to go to sleep while her father was running out of ideas to put his little girl to bed. He tried: singing a lullaby, which sounded terrible since he made up the lyrics as he sang, reading her a bedtime story, he even made sure she was really full so she could be in a food coma but that won't ever happen since her stomach is like his. He wished his beautiful wife was here, only she knew how to put their daughter to sleep in an instant. While trying to come up with more plans his daughter suddenly asks _"Papa what's a soulmate?"_

Shocked Natsu replied with asking her **"Why do you want to know what a soulmate Nashi?"**

" _I head aunt Mira mentioning something about you and mommy being true soulmates and she knew her cupid intentions were going to be right sooner or later so I got curious."_

Natsu calmed himself down luckily it wasn't the where do babies come from question yet; he wanted to give his daughter a proper answer. His wife did always remind him whatever comes out of his mouth will affect how their daughter will see the world. He knew how to answer this question, Mira was right he found his soulmate and only mate. Too bad his wife isn't here to answer the question with him, he really did miss her. He lies next to Nashi and begins his answer.

" **Well Nashi it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else."** He begins to remember how he heard Lucy scream out his name from the sky prison that phantom lord owns. He is still amazed to this day of how much she trusted him and how she knew he was going to be there at that time and at that place.

" **It's someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you."** He remembers how during the Grand Magic Games he came to check on Lucy before his battle with Sting and Rouge and how her words right before he left was "I believe in you ever since I first joined the guild." She may not know how important those words were to him but those words were his encouragement and inspiration to win his battle and his future ones too.

" **A soulmate is someone who you carry with you, it's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would"** The battle him and Kain was difficult and Lucy could have died due to his weakness. Seeing how she refused to run away because it's always more fun when they're together made him panic. He loves her too much to let their journey end there. Luckily Kain's stupid doll was near him and he was able to help Lucy defeat him. She trusts him way too much but thanks to her, she is his inspiration to keep going.

" **And no matter what happen you will always love them, nothing can ever change that."** The last flash he had was when he returned from his one year journey. Even after learning how the guild disbanded and feeling the guilt of leaving her all alone for a whole year she still managed to treat him and happy with kindness even though they didn't deserve it after what they done to her and that's one of the reasons of why he loves her so much. Her heart is so pure and she herself is stronger than anyone in Fairy Tail even though she may not believe that herself.

He looked towards Nashi and saw her sleeping with a smile on her face, happy with his daughter finally sleeping he slowly walks back into his room. He sat on his bed while looking out at the window **. "The stars are really bright today Lucy… it's been half a year already, I miss you so much. Nashi misses you too."** A single tear drop falls down the famous salamander face. Just as the teardrop falls to the ground he heard the front door slowly open.


	2. Mysterious stranger?

Alerted he runs to the front door and watch to see who was invading into his house. Ready to attack he was caught off guard due to a very familiar scent, strawberries and vanilla. He tackles the stranger and gives the stranger a bone crushing hug. **"Lucy I miss you so much!"**

"Natsu, you're hugging me too tight, I can't breathe." Soon right after she said that he let go.

"I miss you too Natsu, but I was only gone half a year silly." she said as she gave him his favorite smile.

" **Well half a year is a long time to me you know, I don't like being separated from you."**

"I was on a mission Natsu, I can't just say no to Ezra because you don't want me to go on a mission without you, and you know how scary she can gets."

" **Fine but next time she asks you to go on a females only trip bring Nashi and pack me into your suitcase. "**

"oh Natsu your way of being romantic is weird sometimes."

" **Says the weirdo herself."**

"What did you say Natsu?" As Lucy begins to bring her whip out.

He once again grabs her into a tight hug before she gets too angry but time it includes receiving a passionate kiss from his wife. He thought to himself "yup I totally found my soulmate and I will never let her go"


End file.
